Apolinaria
by cocssss
Summary: sorry about my category, well its not the right category for my story. i just chose the "Naruto" category,for i believe that i can get many reviews in my stories when i choose a famous category. I'm a Filipino by the way..!
1. Chapter 1

Apolinaria

One day in the "Middle of the Nowhere City" (also known as MNC) there was a girl named Apolinaria, both her name and her face was so ugly, that her classmates and her friends always tease her as a Monkey. But despite of her ugliness, her family was not poor, she's rich! She even has her own school which is the one she's studying right now! And even if she's the owner of the school, she's so kind that when her classmates tease her, she wouldn't tell it to her mom, the directress of the school, for her to expel those bad people. Wonder why? Just read…..

"Hey you Apolinaria!" says Teodora, her only friend in the school.

"Hey Friend!" Apolinaria replied.

"I just want to tell to you that one of our best enemies, Leopoldo, is teasing you again! Will I slap him?"

"No."

"But why Apolinaria? Why?"

"I have a better plan for him.. A big and better plan!!!"

"I don't like the smile on your face Apolinaria, are you going to do something bad?"

Apolinaria just simply replied with a smile...A BIG BIG smile!

On the next day, Saturday, no classes, Apolinaria went to the Mall, the one that she owns. She went there to buy (I mean get something) on her Auntie's Boutique…a very SPECIAL kind of boutique.

"Good Afternoon Aunt Dolores!" Apolinaria politely greeted

"Well Good afternoon to you beautiful!"

"WHAT???? Did you just called me beautiful?"

"Well Yes!"

"Auntie!! I'm not beautiful, I'm ugly! You see?"

"Well you're not darli-"

"Tell me that I'm ugly! Or else I will tell mom to close your shop!"

"O-Ok!, Good morning ugly?"

"Better!"

As I've said earlier, Apolinaria is rich, her money makes her powerful, even to her Aunties that are way older than her.

"So, what do you want Apolinaria?"

"Well, I want you to open your secret cabinet, where you have kept some of your SPECIAL potions for years!"

"But-"

"No Buts!"

"O-Ok!"

As Aunt Dolores carefully opens the doors of her secret cabinets, Apolinaria can smell the odor of revenge!

"So Apolinaria, what kind of potion do you want? A potion that will make you beautiful? Or the potion that will make your classmates to have a crush on you?"

"None of the Above Auntie! I want the potion that will make my classmates uglier than me!"

"Oh you stubborn kid! That's bad! Please don't do that!"

"I'll kill you without touching!" Apolinaria shouted impolitely at her Aunt.

Again, Aunt Dolores has forcefully gave what her hard-headed nephew wants…

Monday: before the class starts…

'Hey Teodora, lets get out of this room.. We'll go into the place where I will start doing my revenge!" Apolinaria whispered.

"Ok friend!"

While walking on the corridors, Apolinaria saw the cafeteria's chef, unlocking the doors of the canteen. Apolinaria and Teodora immediately get close to the chef and put a handkerchief, filled with a sleeping potion, on to her nose. The chef suddenly fell down to sleep.

"Teodora, carry this big elephant into the comfort room. Make sure that nobody sees you! Hide her in one of the cubicles." Apolinaria murmured.

"Certainly." Teodora said.

Apolinaria entered the canteen, tip- toeing. Set up the cooking materials and the stove. She instantly cooked a very delicious dish her mom has taught her. And mixed it with some of her Aunt's potions.

To be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

"Kriiiiiiiiinnnngggg…"

There goes the bell. A sign that canteen will now open its doors for hungry students. Apolinaria gets excited while Teodora gets nervous.

"Hey Apolinaria!"

"Hey what?"

"Are you sure that this thing would work?"

"Of course! Trust me!"

As their conversation goes, the canteen's chef (Ms. Leonora) barely awakes from being stunned in the bathroom.

"Where am I? Oh! It darn stinks here! I know now! I'm in the bathroom! But why am I in here? Oh well! I must get the hell out of here…. I can hear the bells ringing outside. And there's no one to serve my lovely customers."

Finally, Ms. Leonora has arrived in the cafeteria.

"Hey Ms. Leonora, I want to order that pretty-looking food over there. How much will I pay for that?"

Ms. Leonora hasn't paid a response yet, she's still thinking about the food… It's so mysterious. She asked herself about the one who cooked it, and prepared it…

"Hey Ms. Leonora?? Hey! Hey! You're daydreaming!"

"Oh! I almost forgot… Here's your food, it's free for today."

"Wow!!! Thanks Ms. Leonora"

As Ms. Leonora told him that the food is free, he immediately spread the news to his classmates.

"Hey everyone, food is free today!!!"

The whole crowd cheered and ran into the canteen as fast as they can.

"This is going to be great!" Apolinaria uttered to herself.

The next day.....

"Oh no!!! What happened to my skin?..... My face?..... My hair?....." Everybody screamed in chorus.

As they complain about their new physical appearance, Apolinaria just giggled silently on her chair.

"Hey Apolinaria! You and Teodora are the only ones who didn't eat the food yesterday! Maybe you're the one behind this!"

"Of course not! I just don't eat food in the canteen for I believe that the food there is not clean! You know, I'm a rich girl! I only eat food from fancy restaurants."

"She's right!" Teodora added.

"I'm warning you Apolinaria! I can prove that you're the one who's responsible for this!"

"Oh I'm scared! It's like that you have a big amount of money to hire a professional detective to solve this case! All of you are just learning in MY school, you don't even pay a tuition fee! For my mother loves you poor people!"

Everyone was embarrassed…They don't have nothing to say.

After 4 days, it's weekend again, Apolinaria get some money from her bank account and went to her dermatologist. She will undergo her weekly treatment for the whitening of her skin.

"Good morning Precious!" Dr. Ricardo said.

"How many times will I tell you that I'm not precious!"

"Sorry, sorry!"

"It's okay."

After the treatment, Apolinaria went to her Aunt's boutique to find out if there's a new potion that her Aunt has made for her.

" Aunt Dolores, I want another potion."

"What is it you ugly witch?"

"First of all, thanks for the compliment. It's an honor for me to be called as an ugly witch."

"Now what do you want?"

"I'd like to have the potion that you have recommended to me the last time I went here. The potion that will make me gorgeous!"

As Aunt Dolores gets the potion, a customer has entered her boutique, making her to get the wrong potion.

"Here is it, please hide it and get out as fast as you can."

To be Continued.


End file.
